Unexpected Happenings
by MegggaanW
Summary: TWO SHOT - Why did Luc leave after shift and leave Eddi all on her own? What happens when things start to happen to Eddi and she needs Luc there to comfort her like old times? This is my take on the whole situation...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! It's been ages since I've posted something!**

**Okay so here is my first Eddi and Luc (or 'Leddi' as they are known) story set sometime after the episode, "Long Way Down".**

**Personally I think the BBC have ruined it for the two of them now. After the episode of pure Leddi cuteness they went and ruined it by making Luc and his cravan disappear! Poor Eddi standing on her own!**

**Anyway, I have set myself a task for this summer. Throughout the seven weeks, I have to work on and produce a 'Leddi' story. This will take up a lot of my time and since I'm not going away anywhere on holiday it shall be easy (hopefully). I will try to produce two chapters a week but I can't promise as my school teachers think it is funny to give me mountains of homework and summer reading over the holidays! Hopefully a proper storyline will come into my head sometime soon and it will make it easier for me to write!**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddi**

Treading through the puddles of rainwater on the gravel, Eddi's light blue converse trainers squeaked with every slow step she took. The weather, for the past days had been somewhat miserable and grey. Kicking up some of the water with her feet, Eddi let a small smile creep up on her tired and drained face, letting her childish nature shine through her normal tough exterior. She hadn't been feeling great over the past few weeks. She simply just put it down to stress and the overflowing paperwork and difficult patients she had faced at work.

Something about Eddi's behaviour had been different in the recent weeks. Even her colleagues had noticed that something wasn't quite right with her. The real reason behind it, was him. Luc. Eddi recollected that when she realised that his campervan had vanished without trace, she was heartbroken. She really thought the two of them were getting somewhere with their relationship. The whole situation with going to IKEA to buy furniture and going on dates, had really started to please her. This would never happen now, she thought to herself for a moment. She removed her brown satchel off her shoulders and took out an orange book. The Corey Eagles book that Luc had given her the week before.

She had never quite gotten to grips with his remarkable nature. He was the type of person who you could either love, or hate. She loved him. She didn't have to make much of an effort with Luc. Eddi didn't like to admit it to people, but she really had fallen for Mr Hemmingway. Eddi thought he had felt the same, but that night, exactly a week ago, had changed her mind completely.

Eddi McKee never really considered herself a romantic, given her feisty nature and the way she dealt with people. The whole prospect of a relationship had made her nervous. Her last relationship had ended in disaster and she vowed she would never trust anyone again. That was, until Luc came about. The first time they met, she despised him. They argued, and squabbled, more often than not. Until that night she ended up drunk and on top of his caravan, she saw something different in him. A more caring side, even if her thoughts were clouded heavily with alcohol. She had never expected that the two of them would hit it off, but they did. And she loved it.

Something caught her eye, wedged into the back of the book was a piece of paper. Once she had removed it, she unfolded it and noticed that there was a message written inside it."Eddi, I'm sorry I couldn't stay to wait for you after shift, I had some things to do elsewhere, see you soon, Luc x"

Eddi let out a sigh and tightly squeezed the piece of paper into a tight ball in her hand and forcefully chucked it in any random direction. She couldn't do this, she had given him so many chances to prove himself. As she began the long walk home, she put up the hood to her jacket and dug her hands deep into her pockets. The rain had started to fall from the dull grey clouds up above once again. Sighing to herself, Eddi picked up the pace and started to jog in the direction of her flat.

**Luc**

He had been waiting there, in Eddi's tiny flat all day for her to return. His Eddi. She was the woman he had fallen madly in love with. He too didn't like to admit his feelings in front of people but he really did love her. He was glad she felt like she could trust him enough to give him her spare key to her flat. He felt special. Luc had thought nothing of it when he had left with his caravan that day two weeks previous. He thought that if he had given her a note explaining himself, Eddi would be okay with it.

He gulped slightly when the sudden realisation hit him. He hadn't text, or called her. Wrong move. He'd lost her now, he thought to himself as he sat on the edge of her comfy double bed. He hung his head in shame as he covered his face with his hands. What an idiot. This strong feisty woman was his world. He had never expected to fall in love with anyone, let alone Eddi. There was something about her that was different and he loved her more than anything. He was finally coming out of his shell, all because she brought out the best in him.

Suddenly the door to Eddi's flat flung open. She was home, he knew it. Slowly but surely, he stood up, trying not to make any noises. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets until she made her way to the bedroom.

**Eddi**

As Eddi closed and locked her front door to her cosy flat, her senses were instantly hit with a familiar scent. His scent. She could smell his sweet aftershave that he wore. With every tender moment she had shared with Luc, she had always taken in his scent of aftershave. She had grown to love it. Eddi slowly pulled off her soaking wet jumper and hung it up. She frowned when she spotted an unfamiliar jacket which was out of place. A men's brown jacket which looked far too big to be Liam's or hers for that matter. She took it off the jacket hooks and made her way into the living room. Everything seemed to be in place, apart from the fact that the kitchen light was switched on. Chucking the jacket down onto the she swiftly padded her way over to the small room and switched off the light. Darkness engulfed the room.

**Luc**

He could hear her rummaging about in the living room and kitchen, hoping that she would soon retreat to her bedroom and find him there, so he could explain himself.

"Shit" He muttered to himself as she closed his eyes. He had left his jacket up on the hooks. A dead giveaway that he was there in the flat. He nervously twiddled his fingers and ran his hand through his dark hair as he waited.

He had never felt like her could be able to settle down or even think about having a partner. When he started working at Holby, he thought that it would just be a quick six month contract so he could up and leave for another place. Eddi had changed that. Even though he had committed relationship suicide with not contacting Eddi for the past few weeks, he hoped she could understand why he had left in such short notice.

**Eddi**

After quenching her thirst with a glass of water, Eddi made her way into her bedroom. Slowly opening the tall oak door she looked ahead of her and almost fainted at the sight. Luc was standing there in front of her. Was she dreaming? Was he actually there? As her eyes widened slightly, Eddi let out a scowl.

"Luc what the hell are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief as she pointed in the direction of the living room. "Get out Luc!" She raised her voice as she shook her head in disgust.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this! Hopefully the next chapter should be up sometime this week! Until next time Megan x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! It really means a lot and it really spurs me on to write more as it does take me a while to get into the wing of writing a new chapter! I hope I do Luc and Eddi justice with this chapter, even though it might not be as long as the first one! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddi**

She was absolutely horrified. Who did Luc Hemingway think he was? Coming into her flat when he didn't even have the mordacity to contact her in three weeks after mysteriously disappearing. Slamming the bedroom door with more force than intended after she had exited, she followed Luc and stood waiting for a so called "explanation". Her arms were folded, a sheer sign that she was not impressed with his actions.

"What the hell are you doing here Luc?" She asked suddenly. "Why after three weeks of no contact with me have you decided to show your face?" She hissed with a hint of anger evident in her voice.

She didn't want to do this to him. Her heart was telling her to forgive him instantly and take him back. However, the more logical path was to confront him, push past all of her strong feelings for him and be blunt with him. She needed to know why he had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth without telling her. But she loved him, she couldn't deny that. She hadn't felt love like this in a long time.

**Luc**

He stood there with his hands in his jean pockets, not making any sort of eye contact with her. Luc genuinely thought that he was doing a good thing coming into Eddi's flat to explain himself to her. The reason for him leaving with such short notice was to do with the fact that after such a stressful day, he needed to get away. He needed to clear his head and come back to Holby a new man, ready for action.

"Eddi…please let me explain.." He muttered softly lifting his head up ever so slowly. He was faced with the unimpressed expression painted across Eddi's pale face. He could tell that she had lost a lot of trust in him. As he studied her facial features, he suddenly realised that she hadn't been looking after herself. Her normal bright face had turned a deathly white colour. Her once sparkling eyes had gone all glazed and red. In all honesty, she didn't look well at all. Anyone could notice that.

"Eddi…I needed to clear my head…it was all too much for me…" He spoke gently as he took a few steps towards her. "I know you're upset…"

"Upset! I'm more than upset Luc! How could you do this? How could you not contact me for nearly three weeks and then suddenly trample your way back into Holby as if you've done nothing wrong!" Eddi snapped as she held out her hand, almost an attempt to keep him away from her.

**Eddi**

It wasn't like Eddi to shout, but he had annoyed her somewhat. He really had no clue how hurt she was. The constant pain Eddi felt every night when he wasn't there to hold her. She had been having trouble sleeping as well, which made matters worse. Eddi had recently started having nightmares. They didn't really make sense but they often made Eddi wake up in the middle of the night in a right state, longing for Luc to be there to cuddle her and tell her everything would be alright.

"You know what Luc?" Eddi began with a slight wobble in her voice. "Just get out…and don't even think about speaking to me at work anymore…I'm not interested…" Eddi had just managed to get the words out before she felt a lump in her throat as she chocked on the last three words. The past few weeks for Eddi had been hell. The constant asking of questions about Luc's disappearance by Chrissie and Michael had really started to get at her now. The constant feeling of pain and illness had also caused her to struggle through the past few days.

As she tried to compose herself, her hand frantically wiping at her face to try and stop the tears from falling. Silence had engulfed the room. No one dared to take a step. As Eddi noticed Luc still standing there sometime later, her blood was boiling. She didn't want to feel like this towards him, she really didn't.

"I thought I said…get out…" She snapped as she turned to head towards the kitchen. Luc was hot on her heals however, following her silently. As Eddi reached her tiny kitchen, she could feel the presence of Luc behind her. With anger raging through her body, she picked up the glass which she had consumed a glass of water previously and chucked it in his direction in an act of rage,. She was uncontrollable.

As the glass flew near him, Luc managed to swiftly dodge the solid object before a smashing sound echoed through Eddi's flat. He scowled at her and turned on his heals before storming out of her flat. He had had enough of her and wasn't going to stick around for anymore abuse from Eddi.

The loud, cringing slam of the door sent Eddi into floods of tears once again. Sliding down the wall, Eddi covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry…" She chocked on the words before her sobs turned into wails. She wasn't a violent person. She had no idea why she did what she did. Noticing the shards of glass lying on her wooden floor, Eddi crawled over and started to pick them up. Even when the glass began cutting into the skin of her hands, Eddi kept going. She didn't care anymore. She had lost the only thing she had loved, besides her brother. She had no one now. No one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I've taken so long to post this! Anyway, until next time, Megan x**


End file.
